


Forget-Me-Not

by Little_Writings



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Am I Funny Yet, Aoi has no chill, HA IT'S NAEGAMI, M/M, constantly roasting the trash bag, lmao unless it's Makoto, no tears, strawberry boi and heFTY TRASH BAG, the trash bag is like keeping all his trashy emotions inside
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Writings/pseuds/Little_Writings
Summary: Makoto Naegi is a brand new student at the world-famous Hope's Peak Academy as the 'Ultimate Lucky Student'. With the grandeur and potential of the building leaving endless opportunities for him.Byakuya Togami is already drenched in wealth as the heir to the Togami empire, entering the academy as the 'Ultimate Affluent Prodigy'. It's nothing new to him, he was sure to get on flawlessly.But then they met each other.





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> (This is an AU story, of course, taking place before the events of Danganronpa:Trigger Havoc. It will go on throughout the two years they attended the academy before the first game begins. This follows the storyline of the Visual novel rather than the anime, so while things such as the student council event and such still occur it's more spaced out time-wise than the anime depicts during the despair arc)

Makoto stepped closer and closer towards the enormous building, his nerves weighing him down like cinder blocks as he inched closer.

The thoughts in his head gave an attempt to calm him, as though it were attempting to re-educate him on his surroundings.

"The massive high school towers over all the other buildings in this bustling urban area. It's like this school stands at the center of the entire world."

The title of the school slipping from his mind and out of his mouth effortlessly in a breathy manner.

"Hope's Peak Academy..."

Just saying the name left him in utter awe, his brain scrambling to continue to speak internally for him.

"It brings in top students from every field imaginable. A government-funded school full of Privilege. They say that if you come here and manage to graduate, you'll be set for life."

He could only imagine the looks of surprise and admiration from potential employers as he declared his area of graduation. It'd be something to hold an aura of pride over.

"With hundreds of years of tradition, it sends the cream of the crop into the workforce every year. It was built to raise hope in the nation's future. So I guess Hope's Peak Academy is a pretty fitting name."

It seemed to slip off the tongue like silk on fingertips, so effortlessly.

"There are two things you need to attend this school: One, you have to already be attending high school. And two: you have to be the very best at what you do. No ordinary student could enroll here. The only way in is if you're scouted by the school itself."

At the reminder of such a thing, Makoto felt his chest swell up with pride. This was unlike anything he'd ever experienced in his life, this was something so few got to experience.

"Guess this whole thing makes sense then. Considering I'm the ultimate lucky student." He chuckled a bit at the reminder. It was an odd title of course, but his own to flaunt about. This was his special trait.

Yet despite all the joy he felt, a tinge of nervousness ran from his fingertips as he approached the gates.

Numerous students made their way in, some barely even giving him so much as a glance while others called out greetings and such.

He huffed, and took a deep breath as he clenched his hands.

"No backing out now Naegi." He murmured to himself. "You're the ultimate lucky student, it's not like anything's going to happen with that on your side."

He plastered a smile on his face, lifting up a steady foot. "Yeah, yeah! Let's do this!" He went on, his steps gradually feeling lighter and more natural and he went onwards.

It's not that everything felt against him, more so that everything was cluttered inside of him, leaving him quite frankly, overwhelmed.

The grand doors allowed a great breeze of cool air to entangle around him as he entered the magnificent building. His eyes scanned for some sort of route to the gym.

The entrance ceremony was today after all. All the first-year students needed to be there.

His eyes danced around the hallway in utter confusion until he found a small board with an assortment of papers clustered about.

He approached it hastily, his finger running beneath the words he read.

"Looking for the gym too?" A perky voice said.

His eyes popped open as he threw his head to see a young girl with a ponytail curling up her head.

Her arms were incredibly long, practically a swimming coach's dream. Her eyes had a light coat of a soft, remarkable blue almost like it were water itself.

"Uh...yeah I am." He smiled awkwardly. "Are you a first-year too?"

"That's right! The name's Aoi Asahina! But you can call me Hina. Nice to meet you!"

She threw out a hand, leaving Makoto confused for a moment before he embarrassedly shook it.

"I-I'm Makoto Naegi! S-sorry I'm a bit in shock. I've never been in a place like this before." He thought about her name for a moment before gasping with surprise. "Wait! Aoi Asahina! You were a representative in the Olympics! You were the best swimmer out there!"

"I guess I was wasn't I?" She giggled. "Well, it makes sense then that I was put here as the 'Ultimate Swimmer' then doesn't it?" Her smile widened. "What's your ultimate talent then Makoto?"

"'Ultimate Lucky Student'." He sighed. "Nothing too exciting I know-"

"Are you kidding? Man, I'd love to be lucky! You don't have to worry about anything! Man, you sure are lucky!" She paused a moment and then snickered. "I don't know what I was expecting from the 'Ultimate Lucky Student' though."

Before he could open his mouth to continue asking about the gym, she spoke again. "Do you want to be friends Makoto?"

"F-friends...?" His face lit up and he smiled from ear to ear. "S-Sure! I-I'd like that a lot!"

"Great! It's never fun to be alone on the first day of school! Let's hope we have the same class!"

"Definitely!"

She hooked an arm around him, pointing the other down a hallway Makoto was of course not familiar with. "To the gym?"

"You know where it is?"

"I asked a couple passing students. We're going to be late if we don't hurry it up now!"

"Lead the way!" Makoto cried.

"Alrighty!" She replied in her usual bubbly voice.

The two made their way to the hall leading towards the gym, nearly ramming into the line of new students.

"Hina!" Makoto yelled. The swimmer had her eyes plastered onto the athletics posters. She thrashed her head forward and scrambled to a halt, only lightly running into the person ahead of her.

"Woah! Looks like your luck is already helping us out isn't it?" She let out an embarrassed bit of laughter. "We could've had a domino effect there!"

Before he could respond a harsh voice cut in.

"Watch where you're going! This isn't track and field!"

Makoto immediately grew nervous. "O-Oh goodness I-I've sorry we just got a little carried away is all-"

He looked up and saw the rather irate person. His bright white glasses placed precisely on his nose with piercing eyes striking the two.

"Clearly." The boy huffed, folding his arms across his chest.

"Looks like we have a Mr. Grumps with us." Hina whispered.

"Excuse me?" He glowered at Hina, his lips curling into a sneer. "Last time I checked you were the one who caused this incident."

Before Hina could respond Makoto stepped forward, giving a shy smile. "I-it was just an accident. No harm done." He reached out a hand, hoping to mend the already shattering situation. "I'm Makoto Naegi!"

The boy looked at the hand and narrowed his eyes, giving him a swift gesture to lower it. "I'm Byakuya Togami. Heir to the Togami empire."


	2. Entrance Ceremony

"Wow!" Makoto did his best to sound over-enthused to distract the boy from the accident. "That's amazing."

Byakuya nodded in agreement. "At least you're aware of that." He placed his hands in his pockets, his expression unmoving. "And yours is?"

Makoto blinked a few times as he processed the words before desperately answering. "O-oh! I'm the 'Ultimate Lucky Student!' Heir to uh...nothing."

"Lucky student...you could be useful perhaps."

"Useful...?"

"Hey he's my friend now-" Hina began, but was promptly cut off by Byakuya.

"I'm not searching for friendship," he scoffed at the idea. "I thought that'd be obvious, but apparently not."

"W-well even though you're not searching for friendship...maybe we could still be friends?" Makoto gave a pleasant smile, expecting Byakuya to begrudgingly comply.

"No." He stated flatly.

"N-no?" Even Hina's eyes went wide at the rejection.

"In the business world you cannot have 'friends', I won't be treating this any differently." Byakuya stared at Makoto coldly as though he should understand.

"Oh..." Makoto thought for a moment before his eyes brightened. "Well, at least acquaintances?"

"Fine."

Before Hina and Makoto could quietly cheer for themselves, the line began to move into the gym.

"Oh! Better get ready! The Ceremony is starting!" Hina whispered, her voice shifting with excitement.

The kids began moving forward, Makoto gave Byakuya a sweet smile. "I hope we all have the same class!"

He heard a small scoff from Byakuya but decided to take it in a more positive light as Hina nodded energetically.

"Yeah, that'd be great!"

As the three entered the gym they were unsurprisingly greeted with the enormous room. Parents were drenched in the areas, mostly gathering among the bleachers as they applauded excitedly for their children and classmates.

"Wow! Isn't this something?" Makoto let out a small gasp. "My old school was nothing like this!"

"It's probably better you don't concern yourself with the past. It'll only lead to mistakes if you let it determine your future."

"I'm just reminiscing is all, don't you ever do that?"

He received no response as they were ushered into rows along the opulent wooden floors.

Everyone's eyes aimed upwards towards the stage where the headmaster, Mr. Jin Kirigi began to make his speech. His voice was clear and yet nearly sounding like a recorder. It wasn't too surprising, he had probably reiterated such a thing many times.

Hina rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, almost impatient for class to begin.

While he could've begun a conversation with her he found something most odd with the headmaster.

Mr. Kirigi's eyes seemed to wander as though he was searching for someone specifically amongst the crowd of students.

Did he have a child?

As though on cue, the headmaster's eyes locked onto a young girl nearby. She appeared stern and stiff, her light purple hair seeming to be plastered in place.

Her own eyes were glued to the ground rather than looking up at the headmaster.

She twisted her head, somehow aware of Makoto's gaze. Her expression was cold and unmoving.

He gave her an awkward smile, waving a hand as though to ease the situation.

The smallest smirk came to her lips before she looked away.

"You know her?" Hina whispered in confusion.

"No...I just feel like there's something up with her."

"Byakuya, do you know her?" Hina asked.

He turned his head, raising a curious brow. "Who?"

"That purple haired girl! Makoto said there's something about her!"

"She's probably just a bit awkward. I would assume that much like you, she's not used to this environment."

"You heard it from Mr. Optimism!"

"Pardon?"

"Nothing, nothing."

They all looked up attentively as teachers began being brought forward. Their warm smiles comforted Makoto as they laughed and said a few encouraging words towards them all.

They all seemed rather prim and proper, only intensifying the idea of this top-of-the-line academy. He didn't know why he expected any less.

A student from the incoming classes began to talk with a coy voice. At this point, many of students had become somewhat impatient to become friendly with their classmates and become truly a part of this school's history.

As Makoto became noticeably comfortable and at ease, the upperclassmen sang the school's anthem. They themselves seemed overjoyed to take part in this ceremony.

"Oh we're about to meet our teacher!" Hina squealed.

"What if we don't have the same teacher?"

"I'll just go to your class! I'm the 'Ultimate Swimmer' not the 'Ultimate Student' silly!" She laughed. "Like I'm going to just leave my new friends. That even includes you Byakuya."

"He prefers the term acquaintance."

"Because that's all we are. Friends aren't needed."

Hina giggled. "He's just a bit rough around the edges."

"Oh please."

Before the two could continue bickering, names were spoken by one of the teachers as he came up to the podium with the headmaster's leave.

They hadn't quite known many of the students aside from the three of them.

Makoto however, had noticed one more person step forward as a surprising name was called out.

"Kyoko Kirigi."

The emotionless girl stepped forward, her arms placed strictly at her sides as she came up to the teacher and greeted him with a slight dip of her head.

"K-Kirigi?" His eyes widened to the size of saucers. "I-Is she the headmaster's daughter?"

"It would seem so," Byakuya replied. "I doubt that she'll have any trouble here with her father wrapped around her finger."

"Makoto Naegi, Aoi Asahina, Byakuya Togami."

"That's us! Looks like we'll be staying a trio!"

"Unfortunately."

The three came forward, perhaps dragging Byakuya with them.

As they gained a closer look at their teacher he gave a warm smile, his chestnut eyes lightening at the sight of them. "Hello! I'm happy to meet you." He said, his voice sweet like sugar as to leave the best possible impression. "My name is Mr. Nakayama. I'm sure we'll have a great year."

His slicked back hair seemed to be coming undone as he constantly fiddled with it yet he still kept his pristine appearance nonetheless.

"Thank you!" Makoto beamed. "I-I'm so happy to be here!"

Mr. Nakayama chuckled. "I'm glad to hear that."


	3. Get to Know Each Other

The students were lead into a plain classroom, quite similar to the old classroom that lingered in Makoto's memories.

His classmates, however, were a different story.

They were all unique neither seeming to be forgetful in the slightest. Yet, they all were somewhat friendly.

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Hina yelped as they entered the classroom, throwing herself down on a desk. She rapidly pointed to the two just ahead of her. "Sit here! Sit here!"

Makoto looked to Byakuya and laughed with amusement, gesturing to him to follow.

"Excuse me? Are you directing me?" Byakuya's voice was drenched in repulsion.

"Uh...no. I just want you to sit near me!" Makoto meekly grinned. "As long as t-that's okay with you? I mean you are my favorite acquaintance after all, and that's pretty special."

"I will not be manipulated by favoritism." Byakuya scoffed, his brow furrowing.

Makoto groaned, dragging the boy by his sleeve to the desk in front of him. He shoved the heir down, plopping down right behind him.

"D-did you just-"

"Oh get over yourself!" Hina cried. "We're all students in here and we're all ultimates. Unless we leave this building we're all pretty much equal." She shrugged. "Besides, without 'acquaintances' you're going to be pretty lonely even if you won't admit it."

"I don't need anybody."

"Then...," Makoto tapped his chin, trying to figure out a way to lighten the tense mood. "how about we need you?"

The heir's eyes lit up for a moment before dulling out with his huff of submissiveness. "Fine. It's not like there are any better seats as it is."

"That means he likes us," Hina whispered, letting out a giggle with Makoto. "He'll warm up to us just you wait."

"Don't count on it you imbeciles."

Mr. Nakayama set a hand on Byakuya's desk. "That's not a very nice thing to say Mr. Togami. I'd appreciate it if you'd help me create a more positive atmosphere."

"I'm not exactly known for my 'nice' aura. If you want some absolutely infuriating joy, talk to the idiots behind me. They're practically attached to me, I can't seem to be rid of them."

Hina waved, her smile widening. "Hi, Mr. Nakayama what can we do for you?"

"I'd like for you to help start off our new exercise." The teacher clapped his hands, letting out a loud cry.

All the students glanced towards him, their mouths clamping shut.

"Thank you very much!" He cleared his throat. "Anyhow, I'd like to personally welcome you to my humble abode." He bowed dramatically. "And your new humble classroom."

"It's very nice sir!" A stern, powerful voice stated. Makoto turned to look to see a boy stiff as a board. His deep red eyes stared directly at their teacher, not a trace of mischief detectable anywhere on his face.

"Thank you! I hope you will think the same of your fellow classmates! And what better way to get a first impression of your classmates than doing a little exercise!" He leaned towards Hina, his brows raising with emphasized curiosity. "Ms. Hina, I would like for you to go first. Would you please state your name, and a lovely little fact about yourself?"

"Yes, sir!" Hina stood up, showing herself to everyone in the room. "Hi!" She joyfully greeted. "My name is Aoi Asahina, but you can call me Hina! I'm the 'Ultimate Swimmer' and I love me some donuts!"

Makoto snickered as Hina sat down. "I'll have to grab you some when I go home for a holiday. We have a cute little bakery right by my house."

"That would probably make you my favorite person in the world-"

"Mr. Naegi?" Mr. Nakayama eyed him expectantly. "It's your turn!"

"O-Oh!" Makoto shot up awkwardly, nearly stumbling into another student. "H-Hi! I'm Makoto Naegi, the 'Ultimate Lucky Student' and...I'm...pretty average. Just got luck on my side!"

As he sat down he felt Hina's hand on his shoulder. "Aw come on don't talk of lowly of yourself. There's not anything interesting about you?"

"No, not really. I'm pretty boring, I'm just known for being nice I guess."

"I know for sure that's not it." Hina squeezed his shoulder supportively. "We never think all that great of ourselves-"

"I'm not speaking." Byakuya snapped, glaring harshly. "I have no need to befriend these people who will have no significant impact on me."

"Makoto can say something for him Mr.Nakayama!"

"W-what?" He gave the swimmer a horrified expression. "No, I can't!"

"Go on, you said he was your favorite acquaintance after all."

"Naegi don't you dare-" Byakuya was hushed by their optimistic teacher.

"No, go ahead. You seem to be friendly with him."

"Um...o-okay." He feebly pointed to Byakuya, who was currently shooting daggers at him. "This is Byakuya Togami, he's t-the 'Ultimate Affluent Prodigy'. He seems kind of grumpy but I enjoy his company. Even though he won't let me call him my friend, I still think he's pretty neat."

"That's very sweet." Mr. Nakayama chuckled, moving onto the other students.

"See! You're such a sweetie!" Hina squealed, ruffling up his hair. "That's no average sweetness! Isn't that right Mr. Grumps?"

Makoto looked over to Byakuya finding him staring back at him. His face was blank, but he could see his eyes told a different story. It seemed as though his mind was racing with thoughts, leaving him lost within his ideas.

"B-Byakuya...?" Makoto peered closer to him. "I'm sorry did you not like what I said?"

The heir blinked a few times, processing what was occurring. He jumped back, attempting to fix his loss of prestige. "N-no, it was adequate. Thank you...Makoto."


	4. Introductions

The exercises continued on with the other students, Makoto finding the most peculiar belonging to Toko Fukawa, Mondo Oowada, and...Kyoko Kirigi.

Her words rang in his head like a bell, yet the echo never seemed to drift off into nothingness.

"Hello, I'm Kyoko Kirigi the 'Ultimate Detective'," She had fiddled with her gloves, eyeing the students awkwardly as she readjusted the amount they hid. "and I'd rather keep to myself this year." She stated flatly.

Her eyes were locked onto Makoto as though she had already sensed his curiosity.

Yet, of course, it only seemed to cause his perplexity to grow, while the other peculiar two just left him in shock.

"H-Hi I'm T-Toko Fukawa...a-and I-I already know you're all talking about me behind my back," She growled, with a low, grating voice. "t-there's no point in playing d-dumb!"

"Yo, I'm Mondo Oowada and I'm the 'Ultimate Biker Gang Leader'. Keep your distance and there won't be any 'mishaps'. Got it?"

No one had responded, leaving the boy a bit embarrassed as he hurriedly sat down and propped his feet on the desk.

He seemed nice behind that tough wall, even giving Makoto a slight tip of his head in polite acknowledgement.

As everyone had finished, Mr. Nakayama cleared his throat. "Well, I guess that leaves only me right?" He chuckled. "I know I'm not a student but I think it's important for there to be friendliness and familiarity between students and their teacher."

"I'm Hachiro Nakayama, but Mr. Nakayama is preferred. I'm no ultimate but apparently, one of the best teachers in Japan as I was offered here. Least...that's what my mom tells me."

The class laughed, softening with his relaxed tone.

"Anyhow, a little interesting thing about myself...oh!" His eyes lit up. "I'm a huge animal lover! I've got myself a Chow Chow and two little munchkin cats back at home. Maybe once we're all settled in I can bring them by. I hear animals are a good stress reliever after all!"

Makoto's eyes lit up, his lips curving in a smile. "Really? That'd be great!"

"Do you have any animals Makoto?" Mr. Nakayama asked, raising his brows in genuine interest.

"Well...no our home is kind of small so it's not the best place for animals. But I used to work at my local shelter all the time before I came here!" His smile widened. "I'd love to have a cat one day, though."

Hina gasped. "You're a cat person?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You won't be saying that after you meet my precious baby Neptune!"

"Neptune?"

"He's the family dog! He's the sweetest dalmatian you'd ever meet! You'll wanna take him home even!"

Makoto chuckled looking to Byakuya who seemed to have his eyes plastered directly at him.

"Mr. Optimism?" Hina cried, waving a hand rapidly at him. The boy blinked a few times, processing what he was doing before letting out a sharp intake of breath as he found himself locking eyes with Makoto.

"W-What?" He snapped, shooting his eyes to the ground.

"Do you have any pets?"

"Do pets help you maintain a global business empire?" Byakuya asked, raising an annoyed brow. "The answer to both those questions is no. All it'll do is distract me."

"I don't know what I expected," Hina grumbled, furrowing her brow. "you know you're such a bore! Don't you have a personality under that wall?"

"How dare you!" Byakuya snarled, nearly standing up before Makoto objected.

He clamped his hand on the prodigy's shoulder, a worried expression painting his face.

"B-Byakuya calm down! It was just a joke."

The two stared expectantly at each other before Makoto watched the other set themselves back in their seat without a word. "Thank you." He mummbled quietly before following.

Byakuya scoffed, glaring at Hina. "Looks like your luck stopped me."

Was that...a joke?

Makoto could hardly tell, finding a lack of any emotion on the boy's face.

"I bet you're just rough around the edges." He grumbled, collapsing his upper body onto the desk.

"No one's ever gotten past those edges then."

"Really?" He rasied a doubtful brow. "Not ever?"

"Not ever."

Before the two could continue a voice broke between them.

"Makoto Naegi, right?"

He felt his body freeze as he recognized that stone cold voice.

Kyoko.

He whipped around, finding her gazing blankly at him.

"Y-Yes?"

"What do you want?" She asked.

"What?"

"You were staring at me during the Entrance Ceremony and we both exchanged mutal eye contact while I introduced myself. So...what do you want?" She leaned forward, narrowing her eyes.

"To be f-friends?"

Her eyes widened with confusion.

"I-I mean yeah you seemed a bit odd so I stared a bit. But we're in the same class and you seem nice enough. Why don't we be friends?"

She thought for a moment before regaining her composure. "Sure."

His eyes lit up. "Really?" He laughed awkwardly. "That's two friends and an acquaintance!" Makoto glanced at Byakuya, smiling lightly.

"Aye, we got another addition to our bunch!" She waved to Kyoko cheerfully. "You already heard my introduction! I'm the donut girl."

"Yes, I remember." A small smile tugged at her lips.

"Do you know anyone else in this classroom?" She asked the two.

"Nope, but I got my lucky buddy!" She wrapped her arm around Makoto, her grin only widening. "How about you?" She looked at her friend expectantly.

"Me...?" He looked about, his eyes locking onto the 'Ultimate Pop Sensation'.

Yet he didn't expect her to be doing the same.


	5. Tour

Sayaka Maizono.

He had met her in middle school, the two coming from entirely different worlds.

She seemed absolutely flawless. With her long, silky blue locks and enchanting indigo eyes. Every bit of movement reflected her bubbly nature on stage, even her walking had a bit of a bounce to it.

It was no wonder how she had so many adoring fans with such a lively aura to her.

He gave her a small wave, a light smile arising on his lips. "H-Hi Sayaka!"

Her eyes enlarged to the size of saucers at his voice. Her lips stretched from ear to ear in a joyous manner.

"Hi Makoto!"

"Woah, you're friends with the famous Maizono?" Hina gasped, her brows raising upwards. "Do you think you can get me an autograph?"

Makoto held back laughter, trying to appear mature. "D-Do you want to come sit with us...?"

She stared in awe for a moment, before happily nodding and racing over, seating herself on the face of Hina's desk. "T-Thank you!"

"No problem!" He chuckled. "The pleasure's all mine honestly."

"How do you two know each other?" Byakuya intruded, narrowing his eyes. "I wouldn't think you two would've ever even seen each other, coming from very different social classes and what not."

"We went to the same middle school together!" Sayaka answered. "We never did talk...but I've always wanted to talk to you after you helped that poor crane."

When Makoto had nursed an injured crane trapped in the school pool. He had felt every pair of eyes locked directly on him. Yet he had tried to ignore it as he gingerly guided the distressed bird and dressed the wounds.

He hadn't realized that perhaps one of those eyes could've been hers.

After that incident, Makoto had caught her staring at him more and more, even taking a few steps closer to him.

Yet not even a single word was ever said to each other.

Now, perhaps things could be different?

He smiled, a bit bashful. "R-Really? I didn't think that was anything e-extraordinary."

"Oh but it was! You were so gentle and sweet! I've never seen anyone so kind." She giggled, maintaining her sweet personality. "I always wanted to get to know you and be your friend after that."

"Well here's your chance!" Hina cried. "You just gotta deal with me, Kyoko, and Mr. Optimism too."

"I'd be happy to!" She twirled her hair around her index finger, letting the strands escape and become curly.

"Why is it that someone like you, went to a school with Makoto?" Byakuya asked, his eyes narrowing. "You clearly were of higher class so why didn't you go to a more secure academy?"

"O-Oh, well that area was just where I grew up, and the nearest academy wasn't...near at all. So I guess I just stayed for nostalgia's sake."

"That'll get you nowhere."

"Don't you have anything you're attached to?" Makoto asked, genuinely curious.

"No." He said, the smallest hint of sadness in his voice. "It's all gone."

Makoto folded his lips, unsure of what to say before taking the prodigy's hand and giving that already all-too-familiar smile.

"Don't worry you'll find new things here!"

Byakuya once again was oddly speechless, his lips nearly parting to speak.

That was until Sakaya lit up with an idea. "Oh! Mr. Nakayama, I have an idea on what will help us get along!"

Their teacher turned his head, a curious glint in his eyes. "I'm all ears."

"Why don't we all have a group tour? I'm pretty sure barely any of us know how to get around here anyways." She laughed with embarrassment. "I, for one, sure don't."

Mr. Nakayama thought before dipping his head in consideration. "Alright, let's see," He clapped his hands, catching the other students' attention. "Alright, kids, how many of you know your way around this place?"

He watched for any raised hands, his eyes widening with surprise as not a single one was lifted.

"Oh goodness, that's a bit of an issue. Especially with the dorms..." He looked to Sayaka, grinning gently. "Well, who's ready for a class tour?"

"I am sir!" The same red-eyed boy from earlier yelped. His name had been Kiyotaka Ishimaru, but he stated that he usually went by Taka. The 'Ultimate Moral Compass' of course suited him well. "Are you?"

He thrashed his head away towards another student who had huddled herself in the back alongside another female student. The two eyeing each other carefully as one maneuvered a pen against her fingers.

The one with the pen lifted her head, her bright blue eyes striking Taka. She chuckled, jumping atop the desk in an almost careless manner.

Even with her being the 'Ultimate Fashionista', it was a bit surprising that she could maintain such an effortless look to her charm.

The other was silent, watching the blonde carefully.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure it'll be just delightful."

Makoto felt a shiver race down his spine as she spat out the last word with a sickening dribble.

She giggled coyishly and gestured for the quiet girl to follow along. "But the real question is: where to first?"

Everything about her set Makoto off.

He couldn't quite place his finger on it, but he felt his body begging to move as far away from her as possible.

Hina didn't seem to notice as she shot up, nearly ejecting from the door. "Oh, I know where!" She gripped onto the door frame, unable to contain her excitement.

"And that is?" Mr. Nakayama tilted his head in exaggerated confusion.

"The pool of course!" She squealed. "You can show us where that is, though...right?"

"Yes, I can Ms. Hina." Mr. Nakayama gripped onto the back of Hina's shirt to keep her from flying off as he passed her, calling out to the rest of the class to come.

Kyoko uneasily glanced at her gloves, stuffing them into the pockets of her jacket. "That should be fine."

"Of course!" Sakaya said tenderly. "After all who doesn't love swimming?"

"You're right."

The same unsettling voice rang in Makoto's ears.

The fashion icon hung at the door, allowing others to pass through. Her gaze shifted to Kyoko, clearly noticing the tense manner.

"Who doesn't?"


	6. A Little Bit of Consideration

The trip to the pool had an aura of tension after the icon's words, clearly lingered in all their heads.

Kyoko especially.

She fiddled with her gloves every other moment, making sure that the ends concealed just enough to satisfy her.

Whenever Makoto or Sayaka attempted to figure out the issue, the 'Ultimate Detective' would jump away, mumbling a quiet apology.

Hina was a bit too preoccupied, finding herself involved in an energetic conversation with the 'Ultimate Martial Artist' Sakura Ogami.

She seemed nice enough if a bit intimidating to Makoto. Although it was obvious she meant no harm when she sent the following group a gentle smile.

If only that had been enough to calm the remaining uneasiness.

"Junko Enoshima." Byakuya muttered, his eyes narrowing.

"What?" Makoto shot his sight towards his acquaintance, his eyes instantly brightening at the communication.

"That was the name of the girl who spoke with Kyoko earlier." He huffed. "I don't trust her." He looked to Makoto, his brow furrowing. "You shouldn't either. I would be bothered to see that extreme friendliness hurt you in the end."

It took a moment for everyone to process his words, Makoto suddenly letting out a small gasp as he realized.

"W-Wait you'd be bothered? Does that mean you...care?"

"Of course not," Byakuya grumbled. "But it can be very valuable in companies to see a friendly, trustworthy face. I would imagine you wouldn't want to lose that potentially positive aspect of yourself for the future."

"Oh...."

The heir seemed to notice the way Makoto's face dropped at the truth and let out an annoyed sigh. "But, if you want to see it as a form of 'concern' or 'care'...I won't object. It doesn't particularly matter to me either way."

"Aw~." Sayaka cooed, her lips curling upwards in a smile. "You're warming up to us I know it!"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are! I even bet you're a real sweetheart deep down." She snickered, seeing the distaste paint his face.

"I'd rather you not make up such fables about me."

Before either could respond, Makoto laughed quietly. He looked up to Byakuya, unable to hide his widening grin. 

"I really appreciate your concern. Even...if it isn't actually that. It means a lot."

"Well, we can at least guarantee that Makoto is always sincere," Kyoko said, her body finally losing the stress that had tightened it moments ago. "I think he's exactly the type of friend 'Mr. Optimism' needs."

The prodigy grimaced at the nickname, but his voice hinting at no irritation in the slightest.

"Yes well...I hope you take my advice." He averted his gaze, instead, his eyes were glued to the floor.

Before any more words could be said, Mr. Nakayama's voice burst in.

"Alright, you guys ready for the pool?" He gave an amused smirk at the hollers from various students, Hina especially seeming as though she'd shriek from excitement.

"Yes!" The swimmer squealed, racing past him. They heard the sound of a distant splash, most of the class following after her in a mix of bafflement and excitement.

She hadn't even taken the time to change into a swimsuit, her normal clothes just clinging to her body like plaster. She giggled and swam smoothly, as though she were a fish.

"Oh my goodness." Makoto soon smiled, uncontrollably laughing.

"Come on!" Sayaka grabbed his arm, preparing to throw him in along with her. "Let's have some fun too!"

There was a bit hesitation trickling in Makoto at first, but he soon dashed it away and followed with her, the two rapidly giggling as water-entrenched them.

He threw his head up, unable to hide his laughter as Sayaka flopped about for a few moments when she first rose from the water.

He looked to Byakuya and Kyoko, pulling himself to the wall of the pool. "Come on, aren't you two coming?"

"I'm not a fan of swimming." Byakuya huffed. "Especially if it involves ruining my suit."

Kyoko bit her lip, sitting on the bleachers. "I don't feel too active at the moment. I'm sorry."

He shrugged, giving them a look of slight disappointment. "You're missing out~."

Hina shot forward, kicking her legs towards Byakuya so water sprayed onto him like a sprinkler. "Come on Grumpy Pants! Get some exercise in!"

He scoffed, stepping back in repulsion. "I think simply putting up with you is a big enough workout."

She shook her head, looking to Makoto. "We've got a great guy on our hands don't we?"

"He'll warm up."

"You're too nice." Hina turned away, cheering with excitement as she saw Sakura preparing to dive. "Lemme know if he ever smooths out, okay?"

"Okay!" He waved as he and Sayaka didn't move, a bit tempted to drag at least Byakuya in. "Have fun!"

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?"

"Positive." Byakuya and Kyoko said, their expressions still flat.

"Also, you may want to watch out." Kyoko muttered.

Before the two could ask, they were soon greeted with a monumental wave of water crashing onto them as Sakura launched into the pool.


	7. The Library

"You're a bookworm then, is that it?" Hina asked, squeezing out the remaining droplets of water in her hair as they made their way down the hall.

"I find appreciation in reading if that's what you mean," Byakuya said. "specifically, murder cases. I find those to be fascinating."

Mr. Nakayama had suggested they go to someplace a bit quieter after all the excitement at the pool, finding the library to be exactly what they needed.

"Murder is such a scary thing, though," Sayaka exclaimed. "It's so horrible to think people are capable of such a thing!"

"I agree it's terrible that such a thing exists, but there's no way to stop it." Kyoko's voice was flat, almost emotionless. "It's better to see it as a necessary evil than anything else." She looked towards Makoto, genuine curiosity in her eyes. "What do you think?" 

"M-Me?" His eyes widened with surprise. "I think m-murder is a terrible thing. If I could stop it I would. All those people don't deserve to suffer." He dragged his gaze to the ground, a bit of sadness seeping from him. "I just hope all those poor people are in much better places now."

"I agree with Makoto!" Sakaya cried. "None of those people deserve what happens to them! I-I could never even imagine doing something l-like that."

"There's no use being sad about something that can't be helped," Byakuya replied. "It's best to just be thankful you're not one of the victims."

Before anyone could speak up, Mr. Nakayama opened the door to the library, a deep content breath slipping from him as he looked inside. "I think some of our quieter students will like this area." He chuckled. "Well, go on now."

They all filled into the room, Makoto's body softening at the soft feeling that came with it.

"Are you going to be looking for anything specific?" Hina asked, swinging her arm around his neck. "Sakura and I are going to be looking at some martial art books if you want to join us! I think you'd like her!"

"I'd love to. I'm sure she's super nice but..." He looked to Byakuya, already finding him separating himself from Sayaka and Kyoko. "I think I need to be there for an acquaintance."

Hina narrowed her eyes, frowning. "You don't have to keep being so nice to him you know. It's not like winter's going to be melting anytime soon."

He didn't budge.

She sighed, patting his head. "Alright, you're stronger than I am. But when you're done putting up with him, you know where to find Sakura and I."

He nodded, giving her a bright grin before heading off to the business prodigy.

"What're you looking for?"

"Something related to crime." His fingers shuffled through the spines of books, examining the titles. "Do you have any recommendations?"

"Well...no. Mystery and crime aren't really my type. But I could try it."

"So, you can't help me in any way whatsoever?"

"No...?"

"Then go."

Makoto scrunched up his nose. "But...don't you want company?"

"No."

"How come?"

"Haven't we already been over a similar topic?" He slipped out a book, running his index finger along the back as he read the summary. "Friends will only hold you back. You spend time with people, you become friends. I will not be held back by something so trivial."

"But we're just acquaintances. So there's nothing to fear...right?"

"As of right now. But you have a habit of not leaving me alone."

"Does that mean you could consider me a friend at some point?"

"No."

Makoto groaned with annoyance.

This didn't seem to be going anywhere at all.

"Why's that?"

"Because I'll just avoid you."

"Then why aren't you right now?" He asked, his lips tugging upwards in the slightest. "Do you...enjoy my company...?"

Byakuya snapped the book shut, yet never quite able to bring his gaze up to Makoto.

"No."

"You want to know something?"

"No."

"I think you're lying." Makoto had to hold back laughter, already expecting the boy's response.

"Excuse me?"

"I think you're lying." He repeated, perhaps a bit smug.

"I'll have you know, I'm not."

He still didn't look up at Makoto.

"Then look me in the eyes and say it." Makoto said. "If you do that, I'll know you really mean it. I won't speak a single word to you afterward even."

"Are you serious?" Byakuya raised his head, surprise painting his face.

"Yes." He sighed. "So, do you enjoy my company, or not?"

He opened his mouth to speak, yet something kept him from speaking.

There was hesitance.

He let out an irritated snarl, slamming the book back onto the shelf. "Well...I-I don't despise your company."

Makoto laughed, just a tiny little chuckle.

Byakuya seemed even more bothered by this, doing whatever it took to keep from bursting.

Before a gentle hand was set on his shoulder.

"What are you-"

"Let's try and find a mystery book we can both read." He exclaimed. "It'll be like...'Book Buddies'!"

"I don't have 'buddies'."

Byakuya seemed disgusted by the very word.

"Oh right!" Makoto snickered. "How about...'Book Acquaintances' then?" Makoto asked, shrugging.

Yet he couldn't deny the bit of hope that brimmed inside of him.

"Fine."

Because the little glimmer of hope, only seemed to grow.


	8. Happy-Land

Byakuya and Makoto eventually decided on a story, nearly taking what felt like hours to do so.

They had settled on reading a chapter every day, then talk about it in class the next day.

It was simple enough, despite the time it took for it.

"Looks...interesting." Hina tipped her head to the side curiously as she examined the book, flipping through the pages as they made their way up the stairs. "Sure does look like something Mr. Optimism would like."

"Is that an insult?" Makoto asked.

"Not to you, the story just looks...too serious for my tastes." She scrunched up her nose. "I like comic books! I think the artwork helps get the point across better."

"Comic books are fun!" He nodded in agreement, flashing a warm smile. "I like all the different styles."

"Then you'll love the art room." Mr. Nakayama set his hands on their shoulders, beaming with excitement. "Least, I think you will."

The door to the art room was promptly opened, revealing scribbled papers drenching the walls, art of all sorts of styles and imaginations pouring out against the parchments.

"Woah! Now, this is my kinda eye candy!" Hina yelped, gliding her fingers against the long wooden tables, her hands slipping in and out against the embedded graffiti.

"Wow, it sure is nice..." Makoto stepped about, his eyes widening to the size of saucers at the sight.

"It's...not bad," Mondo muttered, rolling his eyes. "Not really my type of thing, though."

"How come?"

"Come on, what kind of biker gang leader spends their time doodles this...this stuff!" He pointed to the art, his expression contorting to that of absolute confusion.

"I guess a biker gang leader that likes to draw!" Makoto shrugged.

Mondo let out a disgruntled huff, yet eyed the art as though in thought for a moment before skulking off.

"Byakuya!" Makoto caught the 'Ultimate Affluent Prodigy' examining the statue set within the room, his eyes narrowed carefully before his name was called.

"What is it?" He shot daggers to Makoto, frowning. "What do you want?"

"Do you like art?"

"What do you mean?"

Makoto snickered. "Would you consider yourself a patron of the arts?"

"Not an ardent defender. But, I can appreciate the effort artists put forth with their creations." He admitted, lowering his tone. "It doesn't exactly support the economy or support a nation in any legitimate way but...it creates culture."

"Culture is just as important as anything else!" Makoto shrugged. "I mean a nation can last for centuries but without its culture and it's creations the moment it collapses it won't be remembered for anything!"

"Really?"

"Do you remember Ancient Egypt for its excellent way of handling exportations and the economy?" Makoto scoffed. "What about Ancient Rome? China? Ancient Greece?"

"Well-"

"No! You remember for the beliefs and culture! The art and the creations! Their gods and traditions!" He folded his arms across his chest. "The creators whether sculptors, artists, dancers, singers, or musicians are just as important any politician or government official."

"Because...?"

"Because a politician can make the country but the creators make the people! It's like a partnership. A country is nothing without its people and the people are nothing without the country! They both need each other to be strong!"

Byakuya's previous tense and degrading aura seemed to fade as Makoto finished speaking, instead now a spark of curiosity blossoming.

"Do you always think that way?"

"What do you mean?"

"You think like a creator. At least in your terms of description."

"Then I guess you think like a politician?"

"I suppose."

"It makes sense." He remarked. "You need a little optimism-"

"I don't need anything."

"Right, right sorry." Makoto cleared his throat, as though to be starting over again. "I offer optimism and creativity, and you offer logic and reason."

"It sounds like a trade. Similar to countries with imports and exports."

"Exactly!" Makoto beamed. "We're like a country!"

"We are not a country."

"We have to come up with a name, though..."

"No, we don't-"

"How about Happy-Land?" Hina bounced into the conversation, Sakura following slowly behind you, grinning slightly. "You could use a bit of that you know Mr. Optimism."

"That sounds unlikely considering what you call me-"

"That's a joke."

"I know but-"

"Hush, hush. This is a creator question." Hina switched her head to Makoto, batting her eyelashes as if to sway his decision. "How about it? Happy-Land?"

Makoto tapped his chin thoughtfully, giving a few mock seconds of thought before bursting to Hina laughing. "I love it! It's official!"

"I did not approve of this."

"Oh right...it's probably got to go through the government side...partnership you know."

"Sounds boring."

"It is, I feel like I'm being buried at my own funeral."

"That sounds kinda scary, though." Hina scrunched up her nose, stifling laughter.

"Not if you're dead. I'm pretty sure it's sort of boring then."

"Good point," Makoto clapped his hands returning his attention back to Byakuya. "Oh! So what do you think about the name? Have you and...yourself thought it over?"

Byakuya, unfortunately, didn't seem as amused as the others, scowling.

"It's a ridiculous name." He shook his head, almost disgusted. "I-I can't believe I'm even thinking about this! This country doesn't exist!"

"Why would it have a name then? Riddle me that Mr. Optimism!"

"Because you just made it up."

"But then it's real isn't it?"

"Not technically-"

"Very much so actually Togami." Kyoko stepped in, raising her brow. "It's not a legitimate country but it does exist in a fictional sense because you created it. Similar to any world from a story."

"So you do have to decide on a name." Makoto held back laughter, barely able to contain himself. "Or approve on our fantastic one!"

Byakuya huffed, rolling his eyes. "No, no way I'm wasting my time-"

"Please~?" Makoto begged, leaning forward with a pouty tone. "This means a lot to us Byakuya please~?"

He had never looked more repulsed in his life, glowering.

Until something shifted with the prodigy.

He loosened just a tad, bothered nonetheless, yet almost complacent in a sense.

Perhaps in an odd sense of things, it had been meager, yet annoying bit of fun.

And even if it was irritating, it had been fun nonetheless.

And something in Byakuya's words held that hint to Makoto.

"Fine, fine, the country is real, but we're not going with that name. There's no way I can allow that."

"Why?"

"I can guarantee you right now that no one will want to learn about a culture from a place so idiotically named Happy-Land."

"So you'll come up with something?"

He hesitated, curling his hands into fists.

"I suppose so."


End file.
